Wiki Wiki Hora de aventura:Community Portal
I have a plot idea for an Adventure Time movie! Editar I is called " Adventure Time: Wrath of the Lich King" The Lich King escapes from the snails body and declares war against Ooo. Using his power, he casts a spell which brings all the flesh-loving skeletons from the Underworld to the Overworld. So all kingdoms have to work together to stop the Lich King's wrath and best of all, It's in TWO PARTS!!! Part 1: March 2012 Part 2: May 2012 Spoiler if this does become a movie: At the end of Part 1, Finn loses his right eye, left leg, and left arm so he gets an eyepatch, and cybernetic limbs (" I LOOK AWESOME! THANKS ALL YOU DOCTORS AND MECHANICS!) and at the end of Part 2, Lich King is placed in the body of the Snail again with the Ice King ( he tried to kidnap Princess Bubblegum again) in amber. There is an epilogue where Finn ( who has to get fitting "roboarms and robolegs" when he ages older) is 33 and Bonnibel is 38 and they are married and have children enter the Lich Kings prison and mock him. When they exit Lich King asks " So.. wanna become one with me?" to Ice King ( who has eyebags and wrinkles now ) which he gladly accepts and Lich King comes out of the snail's mouth and into Ice King's mouth where Ice King becomes Ice Lich who is an Ice King with Lich King's eyes and mouth ( Ice King has powder blueflesh ) which after that Cartoon Network makes a MMORPG taking place after the epilogue when Finn and Jake ( who is actually not a dog but an immortal creature in the shape of an orange pug called a Goddog) figures out about Ice Lich. You think that's a good idea? Bhawksley1 22:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC)Bhawksley1 Dude, the opening idea of the lich king was good. Then you had to go full-retard mode and suggest Finn becoms a cyborg and all the other crap you said. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 86.1.82.192 (talk • contribs) :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (Roro87877 (discussão) 23h01min de 14 de maio de 2013 (UTC)). ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 14:07, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Incendium Editar Mabye I don't adjust to change well, but I really don't like the idea of there being a new girl in Finn's life.208.54.85.211 03:51, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Slang Terminology Editar So, I was thinking, with how long the show has been on air, there's been a huge increase in the amount of slang terminology. It might be time to create a page specifically related to defining all the random slang in Ooo. What about yous? So far, the slang terms I can remember hearing: *mathematical - ?? *algebraic - ?? *rhombus - ?? *Schmow - s..t *glob - possibly "god," not as in any specific one, but as an interjection, usually OH GLOB MAN! (OH GOD MAN!) *Poo brain - mentally handicapped in some way (temporary or permanent) *Bazoobs - ?? (maybe "egads") *Flip, what the zip!? - ?? *boom boom - feces, poop *lump - ?? (possibly another variant of glob or sometimes like "crap or F...") There are several more but, I can't remember them right now. XD Sardonicus 00:24, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Based on usage, most of those just mean awesome, except for glob which is a deity in Ooo and lump which seems to be a form of crap, yes. ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 13:55, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, a lot of them do, like the first three, but as I said, there are a LOT more than what I listed above and a lot of them that do not equate to "awesome." Such as "dingus" that I forgot to include.Sardonicus 19:32, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Dingus is current slang, not fake slang. ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 14:12, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Fun theory on how Princess Bubblegum could eventually lead to the demise of the Candy Kiingdom. Editar I had a sudden interest in Princess Bubblegum's personality on the episode Goliad. As she mentions when she created Goliad that she used her DNA in making it. Even though inflenced by Finn and Jake that a kingdom should be run by curruption Goliad presents her new self found knoledge on the bee and the flower showing how she can control the bee because it's more powerful. Princess Bubblegum used her own DNA so it inherted her traits. You know this is possible since Finn's version of Goliad "Stormo" that was made with his own DNA inherited his hero trait by sacrificing itself to keep Goliad atbay in a battle between minds. This presents the possiblity that Princess Bubblegum could eventualy become currupted with her rank as a Princess. This is just a fun theory I wanted to throw out.72.186.110.171 05:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Billy's NUMBER 1 FAN!!!!!!!!!!! I also noticed that all this hapenned after after her brush with death at the hands of the Lich, so even if she isn't still possesed by the Lich anymore, so that possecion may had some influence in her... but we must wait to know if this is just a coicidence or a frightening truth....Saturo96 (talk) 18:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :PB isn't evil, everyone on Formspring says that people are misinterpreting her. She's currently doing a fantastic job of running the kingdom with compromise so why would she turn to corruption? :Also, unlike Goliad, PB understands the laws of sustainability. If al the "bees" are crushed, so to speak, there is no "honey" and that power is lost. http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:IcanhascheezeburgerCheezburger http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Icanhascheezeburger 19:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::This type of discussion belongs in the forums. Please keep talk page posts to about only improving the article itself. ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 13:54, July 30, 2012 (UTC) hhheeelllllooooooo everone plz cheak out my adventure time fan page on my facebook acount its spelled just like this Adventure TIME Smaswow it has a pic of jake with a pilots hat (or ship capt. ) and it only has 3 likes almost none of my freinds like adventure time. FionnaCake117 (talk) 02:11, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Fan Theory Editar Recently, I've rewatched three episodes. I've worked on one of those crazy theories that hardcore fans love and/or hate. Episodes to watch: Susan Strong, Fionna and Cake, Beautopia. Premise: Susan Strong is (a) Fionna, (b) Fiona's Daughter. To get to this I thought that at the end of Beautopia, Susan is a human (debatable among people). Susan may/may not have fins (ha... Finn) but what she does have is long blonde hair... Interesting. Also, in the current show, Jake and Lady Rainicorn are are having kids, this could mean that Cake and Lord Monochromicorn would also. Okay so, believable evidence sorted, now the ties. What does Susan Strong wear? Oh... That's right... A blue shirt and a Black Cat headpiece. Blonde hair flowing underneath. Now, the reason I'm more leaning towards Susan being Fionna's daughter is that during Beautopia, we see a hat similar to Finn's (possibly Fionna's). Plus, we would need someone musclular enough to make Susan... Perhaps an inverse of Muscle Princess? A theory I heard was the Fire Kingdom was annoyed with the Hyoomans and stopped Beautopia's fire. PossiblyFlame Prince being jealous that Fionna picked someone other than him. Prince Gumball/Uncle Gumball tried to save them by chopping down all of those trees in one night (but failed), and as a result Susan was raised by theHyoomen Tribe until we meet her in the episode. Jamesfollows (talk) 13:26, October 24, 2012 (UTC)jamesfollows :Susan is possibly bald since the hair is a part of the hat for all the Hyoomans. ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 18:29, October 24, 2012 (UTC) FLAME COUNT'S CROWN IS PROBABLY ANOTHER VERSION OF THE ICE KING BUT FOR BILLYS TIME, SO PROBBABLY HIS CROWN WOULD BE THE SOURCE OF HIS POWER RYT?SO THERES PROBABLY OTHER ELEMENT BASED KINGS GETTIN THEIR POWER FROM CROWNS? 197.180.177.66 16:21, January 16, 2013 (UTC)RICKY Sexiest guy on adventure time?Editar Who is the Sexiest guy on adventure time? {In my oppinion MARSHALL LEE} Mirandazworld (talk) 03:11, March 17, 2013 (UTC)Mirandazworld :He's not sexy. --HeartfeltProdigy (talk) 03:13, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't think FinnXFlame Princess is going to work Editar They are cute and all but let's be honest, she's a risk to His safety. Like, she can KILL him. And sooner or later Finns going to Get annoyed with Tin Foil&Kissing Rocks. However, they could easily be friends, best friends even. Though I don't think her Character will last very long. :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (Roro87877 (discussão) 23h01min de 14 de maio de 2013 (UTC)). --